Computational fluid dynamics uses mathematical methods to solve problems that include fluid flow. An exemplary problem in the field of computational fluid dynamics is the problem of predicting the pressure at any point along a fuel rail of an operating diesel engine as a function of time. A real time solution to this problem would enable the design and manufacture of improved engines. These improved engines would provide higher performance and lower pollution levels than engines available today. At this time, predictions of the real time operation of engines are obtained by running simulations using computational fluid dynamics models on a supercomputer or workstation. Unfortunately, the predictions that result from such simulations require hours of supercomputer time to predict a few seconds of engine operation. They are not performed in real time. Finally, when these predictions are incorporated in a real time engine control system they do not yield the desired results.